This Specialized Center for Population Research is concerned primarily with the mode of action of reproductive hormones. Estrogen and progesterone will be studied with respect to cytosol receptors, nuclear transport, nuclear acceptors, specific mRNA accumulation and gene transcription. These studies will be carried out in the chick oviduct and mammalian uterus. A model for sex steroid hormone action will be investigated in a water mold that has the advantage of being a simplified system. The phenomenon of eosinophilic granulocyte infiltration of the uterus and its relationship to fertility will be investigated. The relationship of Luteinizing Hormone receptors to, nucleotide binding, membrane proteases and the activation of adenylate cyclase will be studied. The effects of follicle stimulating hormone on mucopolysaccharide synthesis by granulosa cells will be investigated. A variety of fluorescent reagents will be synthesized and used to study hormone actions.